


Your Smile Shown All the Brighter

by Leahloverly



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Danger, F/M, Fem!Frodo, Friendship/Love, Happy, Love, Love Confessions, Sweet, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leahloverly/pseuds/Leahloverly
Summary: Sam has been in love with Frodo for a long time, but he has never confessed to her because he was always too shy. In their final moments on Mt. Doom Sam thinks its now or never.





	Your Smile Shown All the Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic! I hope you enjoy. It's basically the scene from the movie, except Frodo is a lady (so is her Aunt Bilbo) and Sam loves her far more than a friend should. If you like it please let me know, this could become a longer story! ;)

“Come on Miss Frodo!” Sam tried to yell over the explosions of Mt. Doom. Frodo ran right beside him; the shock of Gollum’s attack and death, her severed finger, and exhaustion from bringing the ring all this way made her rely on Sam to keep her upright as they scrambled out of the mountain and onto a tall rock to avoid the flowing lava.

Sam collapsed breathing heavily, but Frodo remained standing and looked all around her, as if with new eyes. She spoke, her raspy voice full of astonishment, “It’s gone… it’s done!” “yes Miss Frodo, it’s over now” Sam replied. Frodo let out a shaky sigh and collapsed next to Sam, she closed her eyes and for the first time in months Sam saw her beautiful smile “I can see the Shire” Frodo said “Brandywine River, Bag End, Gandalf’s fireworks, the lights, the Party Tree…” “you, dancing… you had flowers in your hair” Sam blurted out. In any other situation, Sam would’ve slapped a hand over his mouth and chastised himself for letting his true feelings for his friend show. But here, on this small rock island surrounded by a sea of lava, death was inevitable. _So,_ Sam thought _it’s now or never_. He slowly glanced over at Frodo, a bit nervous to see her reaction. She had opened her eyes slightly and was looking over at him, her gaze expectant. “… What?” she asked after a moment. Sam sat up with some effort and took a deep breath, it was his turn to close his eyes and remember their lives before they had been sent on their suicidal mission

“I always loved watching you dance” Sam almost whispered as he confessed “light would spring up in your eyes as you smiled, a light so strong it enraptured even the most stubborn of hobbits to be merry and dance as well”. “I loved that lovely smile of yours Miss Frodo, it shone all the time, but it shined brightest when you danced or told stories. Oh, I loved when you told me stories- I’ll be honest Miss Frodo, whenever I went to work on your Aunt Bilbo’s garden, I mostly went hoping you would read me of another one of her adventures with the dwarves”. He opened his eyes again to see that Frodo had sat up with him and was staring intently at her gardener. He looked into her eyes, took a deep breath and finally told her what he’d wanted to tell her for a long time, “Miss Frodo, I know I be only your gardener and friend but… but I’ve got to tell you this before the end… I love you Miss Frodo when we were children I thought my feelings for you were just friendship but as we’ve grown up together and after our long journey I know for sure now, I love you very much ma’am- so much that…” he looked aside gathering his courage and Frodo followed his gaze, as if in a trance. He looked back “that if ever I was to marry someone, it would’ve been you”. Suddenly he was overcome with emotion, he had wanted so long to say these things to her and now that he finally had he realized what a fool he had been, “it would’ve been you” he repeated through forming tears, he hid his face, too afraid to meet her eyes. He had let the life he could’ve had with his sweet Frodo slip from between his fingers and now here he was finally pouring his heart out at the very last second. _What if Miss Frodo doesn’t feel the same?_ He asked himself, _what a friend you are! Letting your friend feel awkward and unsure in her final minutes, you should be ashamed of yourself Samwise Gamgee, truly ash…_

He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder.

He lowered his hands slightly and looked at Frodo to see her eyes filled with tears and a sad but loving smile on her face “Oh Sam, my dear, sweet Sam” she began, placing her hands on his tearstained cheeks so he would focus on her. “I never knew you felt this way about me” she looked down and chuckled a bit, when she looked back up, she wore the fondest smile Sam had ever seen “I’ve actually felt the same for a long time”. Sam had been so prepared for rejection that this acceptance caused his mouth to fall agape “Really? You do?” “yes, my dear Sam! And I would’ve gladly married you and I love you so very much” her tears increased, she seemed to grow more tired as she wrapped her arms around him and touched her forehead to his “I’m glad to be with you Samwise Gamgee, here at the end of all things”. He knew what she meant, it was time to let go, they were both spent from their long, painful journey. It was time to stop and sleep, for a new, better tomorrow waited for them. He wrapped his arms around her, and he gently rocked her back and forth and they both closed their eyes as sleep overtook them.


End file.
